


The First Time

by turnitup



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: As fun and exciting as a new partner can be, it can also be kind of stressful.
Relationships: Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer, Scott Carter/ Trent Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie to you - this is absolutely, 100% smut. You have been warned!

To say he was surprised when he felt Metal's lips crash onto his was to say the least. It took his mind a few seconds to realize what was happening before he pushed him back, even though the older man was already chasing his mouth for another kiss.

Trent took a step back and met Metal's eyes. He didn't quite understand how they got to this point, but it had been simmering for weeks. But what he did get was that Metal had apparently kissed him out of jealousy, which confirmed Trent's previous impressions. The heated looks and thinly veiled flirting was genuine and Metal was indeed jealous of Trent having re-connected with his ex-wife. Judging by the look the other man was giving him now, Metal was both as surprised and craving for this as Trent was. So without thinking any further Trent gave in completely and reached up to grab Metal’s face to kiss the man like he had truly wanted to do since this dance had started, and maybe even before that if he was being truly honest with himself. Don’t ask, don’t tell be damned.

He felt Metal's hands on his face and then they were moving backwards towards the wall. Kissing each other with a hunger and a lust and a craving that Trent had never experienced with anyone else before. Shoes being kicked off, clothes flying around, hitting the ground around their feet. He felt like he was floating. His mind was everywhere and right here at the same time while Metal was kissing him; his hands roaming over his body, fingers reaching to unbuckle his belt and pants. Trent was so horny and yet a small part of his brain couldn't seem to shut up about the fact he was about to have sex with a man for the first time. Yes, he'd had sex before. With women. It scratched the itch but it had never been a priority for him – which admittedly was the leading factor in his divorce. He never felt fulfilled or completely satisfied with the experience. What Metal was making him feel at the very moment was better and way more incredible, way more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. Yes, he was a virgin when it came to sex between men and yes this was his first time but he tried not to give it too much thought when Metal stopped their kissing and asked in hungry growl:

“Bedroom?”

Trent could have said no. Could have come clean and told Metal he was still a virgin but the unresolved sexual tension, the desire, the want, he had for the other SEAL was just too strong to deny. Nodding towards the bedroom doors, he led Metal towards the room by the hand. Both only wearing their briefs. It was the first touch of the bed beneath his back that Trent truly realized what was about to happen and that his heart started racing in his chest. And all his bravado suddenly left the place. Give him a hail of gunfire any day. When he felt Metal's fingers pass under the elastic band of his boxers and take the piece of underwear down his hips revealing the last bit of himself to Metal's hungry eyes. For a second, he feared any comment from him but what he only got was:

“Jeezus Trent.” Judging by the way Metal was looking at him and how he licked his lips, Trent concluded the other man was most likely enjoying what he had under his eyes. And under his hands.

Going for Metal's underwear, so he wouldn't have to think about how this was completely foreign to him and how he wanted to freak out all of a sudden. Trent eased them down and couldn't help gasp loudly when he saw what the black boxer briefs were hiding.

“Like what you see?” Metal asked him, smirking.

Trent bit on his lower lip and lifted his gaze to meet Metal's blue eyes. Damn. On top of being one of the most capable and most handsome men Trent had ever laid eyes on, Mother Nature had also gifted Metal with ridiculous size. Metal moved him to the bed and caged him in. That's when Trent realized that it was happening right now, right then and that frankly huge cock would soon be inside him. Was it the right moment to start freaking out?

It could have been if Metal's talented lips hadn't started wandering over his neck and throat and then his mouth was on his ear and the man was softly whispering, in that sexy low tone that made Trent harder than he already was:

“You don't know how sexy you are, Trent. Fuck.”

“Metal...” Trent tried whispering, voice stuck in his throat. He felt like he needed to tell him but he couldn't make himself to.

Metal then twisted his mind even more by stealing him for another deep kiss, making Trent shudder in his arms. Then Metal was urging him to turn over. Trent did, stomach in knots. Grabbing on the pillow beneath him, he tried breathing in slowly as he felt Metal's tongue run along his spine and stop on his lower back, an inch above his ass.

“Relax,” Metal whispered softly in his ear, before going back down to run his tongue on Trent's rounded ass cheeks, “I'll be gentle.”

To that, Trent opened his eyes suddenly and turned his head so that he could look at Metal's face. So, he knew. Was he that obvious?

Metal didn't say anything, just shook his head slightly and ran his tongue across the slope of Trent's ass again making Trent melt in the process. From there, everything else stopped mattering. What only mattered was the connection between Metal and him. It was how passionate and yet gentle Metal was with him. It was how the dark haired man knew exactly where to touch him to make squirm in pleasure or arch his back when it was too much sensations all at once. It was how much and how strong he wanted the giant of a man with every second that passed, how strong he needed him to just stop torturing him by preparing him so gently and torturously when Trent only just wanted him inside him or he would surely come if Metal kept reaching for that sensitive spot inside him.

“Fuck… Scott...” Trent panted. He needed more and needed it now but Metal was taking his time.

“Condoms...Lube?” Trent barely heard him ask in between their hungry kisses. Unable to talk clearly, Trent just reached for the top drawer of his nightstand. He felt Metal move around a little, his fingers slipping out of his tight channel. Trent heard the sound the bottle of lube being opened as well as the condom package being torn open. Unable to stop himself he watched as Metal stretched the thin latex protection over his cock and then came back over him to kiss him deeply. Trent gave him his kiss back and shivered a little when he felt the cold touch of Metal's lubricated fingers brush his hole. Then they were slipping into him coating him generously for what was about to come next.

“You ready?” Metal asked him softly and Trent couldn't help but nod yes when he met the other man’s eyes. “Just breathe okay.”

And Trent did. The pressure of Metal's cock was more intense than having his fingers inside him. It hurt at first but Metal was patient and gentle with him, adding lube and whispering his name, his right hand jerking Trent's cock slowly. Trent heard himself whisper Metal's name then the other man's mouth was on his, kissing him with passion, their tongues battling for power when there was no giving it up between them. They didn't need too. They'd been equals since the beginning.

“You alright?” Metal whispered in his ear softly once he was fully buried inside Trent.

“Yeah.” Trent murmured, nodding. He slowly started moving his hips against Metal's when he felt the pressure lessen. The more he moved them, the more the pain disappeared. The taller man took that as his signal to start moving too and moved his hips in sync with Trent's, withdrawing his cock slowly from Trent's tight ass, making the blonde gasp as he did. Then he penetrated him again going in a bit deeper this time. He repeated the movement a few times until Trent grabbed onto Metal's ass cheeks and let out a loud moan when he hit his prostate. From there the passion and wilderness from their first kiss came back full force. Metal now thrusting with deep, strong movements, and Trent holding on tightly to his shoulders and the sheets beneath him as they kissed hungrily, his hips moving in rhythm was Metal's and giving back just as much as Metal was giving him.

“Fuck! Metal!” Trent moaned loudly. Surprising both himself and his lover. He would have never pegged himself for being the loud type but Metal was bringing out a side of him Trent never suspected even existed until he met the man.

“God… You are so tight.” Metal growled loudly holding on tighter to Trent's hips and going in deeper with his thrusts.

“Metal... Fuck! YES! YES!!” Trent moaned and shouted with each thrust of Metal's hips, the man hitting his prostate again and again.

Metal responded by biting Trent’s shoulder, "Damnit, you feel too good."

They kept their pace up for what felt like an eternity before Trent couldn’t resist any longer and grabbed for his cock. He had just started jerking himself off only to have Metal slap his hand out of way to jerk Trent off himself, in sync with his hard thrusts. It didn't take long for Trent to feel completely overwhelmed before he was coming over Metal's hand and both their stomachs and torsos. Trent watched as Metal’s thrusts stuttered and came strongly inside him. When they stopped shaking, Metal collapsed on the body underneath him, panting into Trent’s neck.

“Fuck, Trent...”

“That good?”

“Oh trust me...” Metal chuckled. “Give me a minute and we're doing it again.”

Trent sniggered. He felt amazing. Tired and yet vibrating for more. He would have never imagined his first time with a man would be like this but at the same time he couldn't have dreamt for it to be better than it'd been.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you have any requests or suggestions please pass them along!


End file.
